User blog:Young, Wild
EPISODE #5: “What Makes You Beautiful” *You see Anabella binge eating her dinner and her family staring at her* Anabella: Mmm, this is so good. Delicious. So, so good! Mrs. Rosalyn: Honey, you might want to slow down a bit. Anabella: No thanks! Mr. Rosalyn: ANABELLA! Anabella: I SAID NO THANKS! Mrs. Rosalyn: Calm down sweet heart! Anabella: Forget it, just forget it… *Anabella storms off* *She runs up to the bathroom and closes the door* *She starts barfing up all the food she ate, which was just dinner* Anabella: Ugh. *She faintly walks to her room and plops into her bed* *She closes her eyes and a tear rolls down her face* (The next day) *Anabella wakes up and looks through her closet for something to wear* *You see her looking for a something to wear, you also see the tags and they all say ‘size 0’* *Anabella picks up a pink dress that she bought last week* *Before trying it on she steps on a scale that she had under her bed* (It reads ’90 lbs’) *Anabella smiles and then gets off the scale to get dressed* *Anabella’s phone ring, you see the name Chloe and a picture of her on the screen* *Anabella picks it up* *You see Chloe and Nate in Nate’s convertible, outside of Anabella’s house* Chloe: Hurry up skinny bitch, Nate and I are waiting outside. Nate: Tell her to get her fat ass down here; I can’t waste all my gasoline Anabella: I’m going, I’m going. *Anabella is running down the stairs and is about to go out the door* Mrs. Rosalyn: Annie, where are you going? You haven’t eaten breakfast yet… Anabella: Oh, I’m gonna eat breakfast in school today… Mrs. Rosalyn: Okay, honey. Anabella: Kay, bye. Mrs. Rosalyn: Bye-- *Anabella runs out and shuts the door* *Anabella runs over to the car and gets in* Anabella: Hey tramp. *Chloe smiles* Chloe: Hey whore. *Anabella smirks* *Nate starts driving* (15 MINUTES LATER) *Nate parks his car and they all get out of the car* Nate: Ugh, here comes seven hours of hell! Anabella: Cheer up pumkin pup, it’s Friday! Chloe: Yeah… *Chloe starts singing ‘Friday’ by Rebecca Black* *Nate smirks* *You see Anabella, Nate and Chloe entering the cafeteria* *They go get breakfast and sit in a lunch table* *Nate and Chloe start eating, but Anabella is just sitting, staring at the food* Chloe: Hun, are you gonna eat? Anabella: Oh, uh I already ate… Chloe: Oh… Nate: Then why did you get food? Anabella: I don’t know… Nate: Well if you’re not gonna eat it, I am… I need the power and energy for practice today. *Anabella slides her tray over to Nate’s direction* *You see Ryder enter the cafeteria* Nate: Well girls I have to go… can’t be late for practice. *Nate completely ignores Ryder as he leaves the cafeteria* Chloe: That was weird… Anabella: I know… *Anabella looks at her watch* Anabella: Crap, I’m going to be late for English! Chloe: The school bell didn’t even ring… Anabella: It’s in the other side of the school… 3 FLOORS FROM HERE! Chloe: Well then get going bitch! Anabella: *smiles* Bye Chlo! *She gives her an air kiss and starts running* *As she runs down the halls she bumps into Aiden* *Her bags falls and a few diet pill bottles roll out* Aiden: Sorry Anabella. Anabella: It’s okay. *Aiden and Anabella pick her things up from the floor and Aiden finds the pill bottles* Aiden: Anabella, are these diet pills. *Anabella’s eyes widen* Anabella: Please, don’t tell anyone… -CREDITS ROLL- Category:Blog posts